In The Name Of Love
by LOVE has a thousand faces
Summary: Kagome Higurashi returns to Japan after 5 years. Coming back after such a long time doesn't make her forget of the guy who she fell in love with. But what if she met him again, in an unexpected time and place. What doul she do IN THE NAME OF LOVE?
1. Chapter 1

**IN THE NAME OF LOVE**

_By Love has A Thousand Faces_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I'm just in love with him. :P

My first ever Inuyasha fic.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi returns to Japan after studying in the United States for 5 years. Coming back after such a long time doesn't make her forget of the guy who she fell in love with, the wrong guy indeed. Now, she has decided to eliminate these feelings once and for all and plans to move on. But what if she met him again, in an unexpected place and time, all those feelings returning back in a spark. What will she do? Is she expecting for the past to regain, or will she just try to ignore it. What would she do **IN THE NAME OF LOVE**?

**Chapter 1 – I'm Home**

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming HOME._

At last. Two cheerful brown eyes roamed around as a girl 5"4 tall exited the airport. She breathed the fresh air as it passed through her black hair making them flow gracefully, as if they both chose the same rhythm. The sun reflects her fair skin complexion making them have a glowing effect. Her features were a BOOM as her V-neck green shirt hugged her lower body perfectly showing her curves. She grabbed her suitcase and continues walking…

"Still pretty and sexy, aren't you, Kagome Higurashi?" A voice caught her attention. As she gaze sideways, she saw a woman dressed in a tiny skirt that barely reached her thighs, with an orange tank top. Her gold flats were shimmering through the sunlight. Her hair were straightly flowing onto her back, almost reaching her ass. A wide smile flashed on the lass' lips.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran off to hug her best friend. She was her longtime friend since they were five. And until now, they've kept this strong bond between them. Even though Kagome left for quite long.

"I missed you Kagome." She embraced her tightly.

"I missed you too Sango. So much."

Sango first pulled away from the embrace. "You now are a real woman, aren't you?" She teased.

"Yeah, right." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking here."

"Yeah, Sango's damn hot, of course." A guy spoke from her back. Kagome turned around to see a guy looking at her in a flirty way.

"Oh, stop that look with you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not giving me a warm hug?" the guy teased.

"Of course, you pervert." Kagome finally gave in and was going to give him a hug, "And don't try to take my ass off, got it?" She warned.

Miroku sighed in defeat and just hugged her back, not wanting to broke this moment. He'd missed her so much. They were close friends way back in their old school, sometimes both involved in tiny crimes and detentions. Kagome pulled away from the warm embrace.

"Missed you, perv."

"I know." He proudly replied.

(.^_^.)

As soon as all Kagome's belongings were all settled, they all drove happily in Miroku's jaguar. Kagome wandered at the surroundings: from the trees, the roads, bridges, houses. You can see in her eyes the happiness and excitement of finally returning to her beloved hometown. She missed this place so much, she missed her country. This is where she belongs. This is where she grew up, where she had said the word in her entire life, this is the place where she had built up all her dreams and ambitions in life. This is the place where she showed a lot of her emotions: from happiness to sadness, from anger to comfort, from love to be hurt.

'Why the hell should I bring this up?' Kagome thought. /sigh/

"hey Kags…." She looked at the driver's seat.

"Yeah, Miroku?"

"Japan is going to melt if you're going to look at her that way, ya know?" he teased.

Kagome chuckled. "Ha-ha! I'm not going to let that happen you know?"

"We know that very well." Sango answered, who was sitting beside Miroku.

"Hey Sango…."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me find a place to stay." Kagome gave her a warming smile.

"Sure, no problem. Besides, the owner of the condominium I'm, or rather, we're staying is a good friend of mine. Maybe you know her as well. Remember the one who you met at Koga's club? The one with brown pigtails?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Hmmm. Oh, yeah, I remember Her name was, uhm. . . A-Ayame, right?"

"Right." Sango gave her a satisfying smile. "Oh, and she's living with Koga now. Guess he finally found a girl who makes him happy and doesn't need YOU anymore, eh?"

"Oh, just shut up!" Sango giggled at the sight of her best friend.

"We all know he super-duper liked you back then. He only had his eyes for you."

"Yeah, I now. But I didn't have any affection for him."

"Yeah, I know. Since you had only your eyes on. . . . .you know." Sango looked at Kagome searching an expression she couldn't find.

Kagome just remained silent. "Yoo-hooo!" Sango waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Hey, Kag, don't tell me-"

"I don't have nothing to say, that's all." Kagome cut her off in a low voice looking away from her and staring back at the window.

"Oh really?" Sango teased.

"Shut up." Kagome sighted and rolled her eyes.

"So, you're dating someone else?" Miroku asked looking at he mirror to catch a glimpse of Kagome.

"No, I don't."

"Why not?" Sango asked lighteing her face/

"Because I don't want to, and, uhm, I don't have someone I like anyway." Kagome answered.

"OOHHH…" Sango and Miroku cooed in unison.

"What?" Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Both again said as they finally arrived in the building.

(.^_^.)

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. She barely hold of her things as they've fallen on the floor.

"T-This is amazing!" She couldn't think of anything. She just let herself wander across her new home. She knew that this place was quite elegant because of its appearance from the outside but she didn't expect that this was her unit. Of what she'd paid, it seems like this one must have had to be paid double.

"It's simple but very elegant, isn't it?" Miroku appeared behind her as he excused himself entering the room bringing Kagome's suitcase and other stuff.

The living room was quite big with a circular furry carpet in the center. A purple velvet sofa stretched across the living room. There was a plasma TV with complete stereos. Between the television set and the sofa is a round glass table with a flower vase. As she looked up, a magnificent chandelier caught her attention. It had different kinds of light bulbs and there were hanging glass balls in it.

As Kagome moved to her left side, she saw the kitchen. It was complete with all of the utensils and kitchen tools. Not quite far from the kitchen in the dining room with a wooden square oak table with four chairs, two by each side.

Later on, she found herself in her bedroom. The walls were painted sky blue. A cute smile was drawn to her face because it was her favorite color. It is so calm-looking and it makes her comfortable. There was a single bed on the left corner of the room, a drawer with a moon lamp beside the bed and a bookshelf. Then, there was the bathroom.

"It's perfect!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You like it?" Sango asked.

"The ideal home for me." She said happily as she gave her friend a tight embrace.

"I know you have to chitchat or whatsoever but you can do it later. We have business to do Sango." Miroku said as he encircled his arm around Sango's waist.

"I envy you two, you know that?" Kagome said trying to get sound jealous of the couple. But she was a little actually.

"Then go get a boyfriend!" The three of them laughed.

"Seriously Kagome, but for now we've got to go. Don't worry, I'll be back tonight." Sango explained as they headed to the doorway.

"Sure, no problem. And thank you, both of you."

"Okay then, see you Kagome." Miroku said as he and Sango exited the room and headed towards the elevator.

"Take care! " Kagome shouted.

"You too! Oh, and get some damn hot guy, okay?" Sango shouted back before the elevator closes.

"Yeah, right. A boyfriend." Kagome muttered.

When she entered again her new Home Sweet Home, she exhaled then relaxed herself. She was feeling extremely happy.

'Finally, I'm really home!' She said to herself.

She took her suitcase and other stuffs as she lead her way to her bedroom when something caught her attention. She didn't notice it before, those curtains a t each side of the man-sized glass window that lead to the beautiful panorama of the city, She out her things down and approached the curtains. Silk curtains. She thought as she touched the smooth cloth. Her look deepened as she examined the curtain, slowly looking up then down, then stare at it for a moment. A tiny smile crept upon her lips as she continue to stare at the blood-red curtain. Blood-red reminded her of something, rather someone.

"I'm home. . . . .Inuyasha."

(.^_^.)

Well guys, What do you think? Feel free to review!

The more reviews, the sooner the update!

**Chapter 2 - Welcome Home**

**IN THE NAME OF LOVE**

_By Love has A Thousand Faces_


	2. Chapter 2

**IN THE NAME OF LOVE**

_By Love has A Thousand Faces_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I'm just in love with him. :P

My first ever Inuyasha fic.

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi returns to Japan after studying in the United States for 5 years. Coming back after such a long time doesn't make her forget of the guy who she fell in love with, the wrong guy indeed. Now, she has decided to eliminate these feelings once and for all and plans to move on. But what if she met him again, in an unexpected place and time, all those feelings returning back in a spark. What will she do? Is she expecting for the past to regain, or will she just try to ignore it. What would she do **IN THE NAME OF LOVE**?

**Chapter 2 – Welcome Home**

**.**

**.**

**.**

High school was the best part for Kagome Higurashi. It was the best part of her life. Especially in her old school where she had made tons of memories. It was the same school she and her best friends Sango had frequented together.

As she stepped in the gate and had viewed the school edifice, her heart jumped and she felt butterflies roaming around her stomach. Water formed in her eyes as she looked intently as the cream-coloured building. The place was deserted.

She imagined herself in every corner of the school as she walked and toured herself in her school, as if she was a freshman. She stopped in front of her old classroom, She smiled as she recalled those times when she joked around with her close friends, those times when they pass around notes, when she fell asleep during History class, even when she found letters in her desk from her secret admirers. She missed all of those.

She passed in the hallway peeking in the music room, science laboratories, the library, the gymnasium, restoring all her past memories. She saw again that stage where she used to have intermission numbers; usually the dances during school festivals, which she really loved to.

As she passed in the school courtyard, she saw her favourite spot there: a sacred tree, the Goshinboku. It was a memorable place for her. It was the exact place where she, for the first time, had fallen in love. Yes, it was when he met him, when he met Inuyasha. The very first time she saw him under the shade of that tree, she felt an indescribable feeling. Indeed, it was love at first sight. And it was her first love. She had crush on someone else, on different types of guy, but it was a "first" for her to fall in love deeply, crazily.

"What am I thinking? This isn't time, Kagome." She muttered to herself while she sat in a bench opposite of the sacred tree.

"You haven't change, eh?" Goshinboku? You're still that huge sacred tree with wide branches, leafy leafy tree… /sigh/ What am I doing? Talking to a tree. Maybe that's a bad effect of missing this place… /sigh/ "

"If someone is listening to me right now, he would think that I'm getting nuts.." Kagome giggled as she imagined how embarrassed she would be.

"That's definitely true."

"Ye—What?" Kagome stopped as she realized that someone was in fact listening to her. But what astonished her the most and made her puzzled for a moment was that voice. It was somehow familiar. Yes. She had heard this voice somewhere… That voice…

.

.

.

_Wait, No! It can't be! Of all time and place, why here? Why now Why in this exact place?_

_._

_._

_._

_What is HE doing here_?

.

.

.

Kagome slowly tilted her head and almost lost her balance as she saw the person standing a foot away from her. She felt once again butterflies in her stomach. She felt like a gelatin, she felt so weak she couldn't move. Her lips seemed sealed, unable to say anything. She just stared at him. She managed him the whole time. His hair were still long, silver that shimmers under the sunlight. His eyes, his body, everything! She loved staring at them.

.

.

". . . .Inuyasha. . . ."

.

.

'_I said his name! I don't know what to do now!'_

He was smiling at her. She didn't know what to do now. It felt awkward for her staring at him like that.

She was about to look away but as words left his mouth, she wanted to embrace him, to feel his body fitting in hers.

But she knew she couldn't, she has no right anymore.

She just smiled to him and kept repeating what he said, for it meant a lot for her. . .

"Welcome home, Kagome."

(.^_^.)

Guys, I know this chapter is short compared to the first one. Don't worry. The next chapter will be much longer.

If there are any grammatical errors, corrections, you are free to say it to me. Any observation or opinion will do so. Be open! It's part of reading and writing.

Stay tuned!

R&R

Lovelots,

_Love has a Thousand Faces_


	3. Chapter 3

**IN THE NAME OF LOVE**

By Love has A Thousand Faces

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I'm just in love with him. :P

My first ever Inuyasha fic.

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi returns to Japan after studying in the United States for 5 years. Coming back after such a long time doesn't make her forget of the guy who she fell in love with, the wrong guy indeed. Now, she has decided to eliminate these feelings once and for all and plans to move on. But what if she met him again, in an unexpected place and time, all those feelings returning back in a spark. What will she do? Is she expecting for the past to regain, or will she just try to ignore it. What would she do **IN THE NAME OF LOVE**?

(.^_^.)

**Chapter 3 – Trapped**

"Welcome Home, Kagome."

Pleasure. Happiness. Contentment. That was what Kagome felt as he said those words. Inuyasha was happy that she came back, right? I mean, she could see happiness in those lovely eyes. Eyes she always wanted to look at, but not anymore. He was just an old person she knew, she loved; now she doesn't even have the right to put her nose into his business. For sure he doesn't even love her anymore, or like her, does he? Maybe he was just happy because. . . .because. . . .

'_Ugh! I really don't know why! He was flashing that angelic smile. And what am I doing? Just stare?' _Kagome couldn't think of anything. She didn't expect to see him. She knew she probably would but she wasn't just prepared for now, at least.

Inuyasha smirked.

"What?" Kagome asked, irritated.

Inuyasha smirked again. Kagome raised her eyebrow.

'_What is he up to?' _Kagome thought.

"Missed me?"

"What?" Kagome looked at him. She couldn't believe what he just asked. "Hell- No!" She lied to him. "Why would I miss you?" She stood and faced him. She knew deep inside her that she did, a lot. But at this circumstance, it's as if his playing with her feelings.

"Because I do."

Kagome blinked. "Do. . . .what?"

"I do. . . . .I miss you."

'_He missed me? I missed you too, Yasha. Eh, wait! What if he is playing with me AGAIN? No. . . No. . . Don't let him trick you Kagome.'_

"Yeah, right." Kagome rolled her eyes.

'_What do I do now?' _she asked herself looking on the ground.

"You're blushing." Inuyasha said.

"No, I'm not!" kagome bit her lip. _'Do I?' _she did feel a little bit of heating on her cheeks.

"So, what are you doing here, anyway?" Kagome asked as she sat again, trying to change the topic.

"I was just passing by to see a memorable place. . .," Inuyasha explained as she looked at Kagome ". . .a place where I've encountered the first woman who made me realize that love exists." He finished as he approached her.

Kagome couldn't say a thing. She knew it for certain that it her. They both knew what they've shared in this place.

Silence. Loud and clear. Only action speaks. Kagome felt him near, gazing upon her while she looked on the ground.

She felt awkward, her body seemed glued to her seat, her eyes shifting here and there. She didn't know what to do. She doesn't know what would happen next. She just wanted to leave that place and not to finish the conversation and. . . .

"Why did you leave me?"

Kagome looked up, dazed. _What was it again? 'Why did I leave him?' _Kagome repeated to herself the question. _'Did he really feel that he was left behind? Did he feel bad for the fact that I went away without even telling him or anyone except Sango? Or. . .'_

"What are you talking about? Kagome said as she stood up and faced him. "I didn't leave you. And if I didn't tell you anything, well. . .it's not my problem anymore. Sango was the only one who deserved to be confided about that."

Inuyasha stood still. His eyes seem to be confused, full of sadness and rejection.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked as he tried to touch her. . .

"I didn't do anything to you." Kagome moved back, trying to avoid his touch.

She didn't want to be touched again by those hands, which had captured her before. She didn't want to feel that spark that had blasted before. . . .a simple touch that made her heart beat fast.

"Kagome. . ." he tried to reach out again.

"No. Don't. . . Please. . ." Kagome stood still. She feel like she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Just tell me why did you leave me?"

"I said I didn't!" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha stumble backwards, as if her words pushed him away from her.

She saw pain in his eyes but all she could think of was that day when she felt like her heart was ripped off into pieces.

"Nice seeing you again, Inuyasha."

She couldn't bear it. She felt like she was about to cry, all those memories made her want to burst into tears. She was contented Inuyasha didn't follow her. It would only make her worse. She heard him say something but she just wanted to ignore it.

"Kagome!" she closed her eyes as she quicken now her pace.

"I still love you."

Stop. What did he just said?

"Kagome. . ." He heard him walking quickly. . "I said I-"

"Yeah. I heard that." Kagome turned around to face him. She saw the I-mean-it look in his eyes. "Yeah, right." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Love? I don't even think fate has ever brought you two together. That word and you, are not even meant to be together."

She was getting angry for Inuyasha has said such foolish thing. She knew Inuyasha has never ever loved anyone. Not even her. She was just a victim. She knew girls were just toys he could play with. But then, she regretted what she did as she saw his eyes, hurt.

"I thought so, too." Inuyasha responded after a while." But that changed since I met you."

"Nonsense." Kagome said insultingly. "What are those? Lines you've learned in a tv series or what?"

"Dammit Kagome! Why are you making this hard for me? I'm not good at confessing and everything, and telling these cheesy stuffs, especially after all these years, but I am now."

Kagome stiffened a bit. Is he really serious about this?

"Please stop it. Stop playing with me again." Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"I'm not playing with you, Kagome. Not again. Not anymore."

"Now it's crystal clear to me. You've indeed played with me, huh? Back then." She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Kagome I-"

"Why do you make me so confuse and make my life so complicated? Why play with my feelings? Why me?" tears started to form in her eyes.

"Kagome, I thought I was too. . .but since you were gone, since you left me, I've realized that you meant so much more than I've ever expected. I knew by then that. . . .I really like you. . ."

There was silence for some time. Neither one of them moved not said a word.

"I need to go home." Kagome said as she paced off quickly out of her school, tears flowing on her cheeks.

She didn't know what to do or what to think anymore. All that talking and "confessing" happened seem to have worsen her heart. She thought she had move on. But observing the circumstance, it is obvious that she didn't at all. She was still trapped in her own past.

(.^_^.)

Another chapter is done! Yippeee! Well guys, to be honest, I'm not satisfied with this chapter. Maybe because I've could have done this much better. Ugggggh.

Anyways, I would like to hear all your opinions about this chapter. Would it be better if it was written in POV form? Tell me what you think then I'll try to improve this chapter. I'm sorry guys!

But please stay tune for the next chapter! ~

**Chapter 4 – Just A Kiss**

**IN THE NAME OF LOVE **

_By Love has A Thousand Faces_


End file.
